the dragon of light
by darknaruto222
Summary: naruto is new to the leaf village and is form the darkness village what will happen when he meets dragon of darkness. love hate destory a new life. naruhina, narusaku R
1. the new comer

Chapter one: the new comer

Naruto was new student in high school. As he look around the school he notice something's like everybody given him this cold look. Like he shouldn't be here. His teacher was kakashi and old friend of his. "Kakashi hey how are you doing?" Naruto said with a smile. "Naruto are you a student here" kakashi said. "Yeah why" Naruto said. "I'm the teacher" kakashi said with a voice of pride. 'no way I'm glad for you kakashi" Naruto said. Students were begging to come in and look at Naruto and wander why this kid was talking to teacher like he was a friend. "Naruto take your seat ok man." Kakashi said. "Ok" Naruto said with a smile and took his seat next to a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes. Naruto thought to himself "_man she looks good but I'm probaly not her type." _He looked at her and said with a nervous voice "hello my name is Naruto." She looks and smiled at him witch was warm and caring. "My name's hinata" she said with a voice that sounded like an angels to Naruto. "So where do you live" Naruto said. "In the manson at the end of the village." Hinata said. "Cool" Naruto said thinking "_man she's use to the rich life"_ kakashi threw a picea of calk at Naruto "Naruto pay attention." Kakashi said. "I guess we should" hinata said. "Your plobaly right" Naruto said as Naruto looked at her and she just smiled and said "do you want to come over after school." Without any thought to it at all he says "yeah." He wants back to working. After class he wants to find hinata but he couldn't find her. He look everywhere for her, but couldn't find her. so he want home to his house. As he was walking home he saw a girl with hot pink hair and dark green. She was very cute. So Naruto went over to her and said "hey how are you". She turned around to see this foxy looking smiling. She blushed because Naruto was a little cute to her. She said "I'm fine you". "I'm doing well. I just moved here form my village. So what's your name?" Naruto said. "Sakura" she said with a smile. "Well sakura my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto said. "So where are you forming Naruto" sakura said. "The village hidden in the darkness." Naruto said with pride. "I've never heard of that place before" sakura said with a curious. "It's a new village." Naruto said. Sakura could tell he was lying, but she didn't ask why he was lying. She thought _he must have reason. So sakura just said "ok."_ Naruto lying back looking up at a clouds remembers that hinata wanted him to come over. "Hey sakura do you know where hinata lives." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him in shock. "How do you know her" sakura said. Naruto looks at her confused "is she someone important." Naruto said. "She only part of one of the most respected family in the village the Hyuga. She normally shy to everyone." Sakura said to naruto with a cheerful voice. " well I guess I'm a lucky one. Can you take me to her house?" "ok I'll take you to her house." They both get up and start walking away form where they were at.


	2. A friend is made

Chapter two:

A friend is made

As sakura and Naruto are walking down the street

Naruto ask sakura "why is hinata so famous. I mean when I talk to her she seemed very nice and kina cute." Sakura looked at him with a weird look on her face "what do you mean by kina of cute". Naruto blushed as he tried to think of an answer because Naruto never told his feelings before. "Well um, she has these eyes that remind me of the moon shining of the water and that just made me want to her." Sakura looked at him and said "damn I've never heard a guy say that before." Naruto looked down to try to hide his red face. thanks" he said. Sakura thought _Naruto is my kind of guy, but it sounds like he really likes hinata. _Naruto looked a sakura and said "are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine we're almost there." She said with a smile. Naruto went bright red as he looked at sakura smile. Her smile was just like his mother's smile. It was a warm smile and caring too. She was also very cute. Sakura looked at him "are you ok." "Yeah I'm fine." Naruto sakes his head to get his mind striate. Naruto looks her up and down. She was very beautiful. She was wearing a red dress that just reached over her knees. Her pink hair was tried up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark green they look like a green meadow.

Sakura felt his eyes looking her up and down and blushed. "So umm do you have a boyfriend" Naruto said. "No I don't." sakura said with a sad look on her face. Naruto looks at her and says "I don't believe you. Someone like you is to good to be alone." Sakura blushes bright red.

"Do you have any family here or at your viggle?" Sakura said. Naruto face want cold and dark like there was no hope. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Sakura said. "It's ok" Naruto said with a smile. "We're here at hinata house." Sakura said. Naruto looked at this big house. Bigger then his little apartment. Naruto thought to himself _I wonder what lies behind these gates._


	3. a fear is seen

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

A fear is seen

Naruto and sakura stood in fount of these huge gates. The gates were big and wooden with a gold plated sign that said ' Hyuga family'. Naruto look around and said " so do we just knock or something." Sakura said "yeah hold on." Sarkura walks over to a big knocker. she pulls it back and lets go. The knocker makes a big thund noise to where every can here it. Naruto just said "wow." A voice came from behind the gate "who is what do you want." " its me sakura let me in" sakura said t men behind the gate. Naruto was amazed at the fact she new hinata like that. " oh its you sakura where have you been at lately" the man said. "here and there just open the door" Sakura said. The gate open very slowly it made the most erinyest noise in the world. Like some thing out of a scary before the killer gets the girl. The man said "welcome sakura who is this guy." "his name is naruto hinata invited him over." Sakura said with a smile. " oh yes lady hinata is waiting for you in the living room sakura you know the way." Sakura said " yeah alright naruto lets go." Naruto shoke his head and fellowed her. As they walked by what looked a training ground he saw a kid about his age, but he looked juist like hinata. As there eyes meant naruto could see the sadness in his eyes. Naruto thought '_is he just like me.'_ Naruto just got raid of the thought and kept on walking until sakura stop. Hinata was watching t.v. she was he sweat pants and a tank top and yet to naruto she was to beautful. Naruto said "hey hinata." Hinata looked up and samiled. "hey naruto what took you so long" hinata said. "well I didn't know where you live at so I got lost." Naruto said as he laughed. Hinata hadn't noicted sakura until she said " he than meant me and I bought him." Hinata said "thanks sakura what have you been up to latley." "well I've been training with Tsunade and has she been working me hard." They hinata and sakura laughed. Naruto just stood back and listen what they where saying. Naruto had no idea who they were talking about. Hinata said " come and sit please." "Thanks" naruto and sakura both sdaid as they sat down. "so naruto were are you form" hinata asked. "I'm form the viggle hindden in the darkness. I just move here yesterday." Naruto said. Hinata had a confused look on her face she had never heard of the viggle. Naruto could tell she was confused so he said "it's a new viggle." Hinata just shook her head and said "ok so why are you here." Naruto smiled,but it wasn't a reagular it was a fouced one. "my hokage sent me here to counite learn new jutsus and to meet new people." Naruto said. Hinata could the pain comeing form naruto so she changed the subject. "so do you want to play a videogame." Hinata said with a big smile. Naruto shook his and they started playing. After 30 mins of playing hinata father came into the room and he was looking for neji. "hinata have you seen neji" hinata's father said. He hadn't noticed naruto yet. Hinata said "no I haven't seen him at all today." Hinata said. As naruto was plating the game hinata's father notcied him and said "who is this boy" naruto turn around and the fear they saw in eachother was unbeliveable. "um… hello" naruto saod with a nervious voice. Hinata's father just said "hello why are you here?" "hinata invited mme over." Naruto said. "what your name?" hinata's father said."naruto" naruto said. Hinata father looked at hinata and just walked out as he thought '_what is that boy here for'_. Naruto thought to himself '_I hope he doesn't rember me'_


	4. a past is reviled

Chapter 4:

The past is reviled

After Naruto, Hinata and sakura were done playing. Hinata's father walked up to Naruto and said "so I see jack has sent you her for some reason is it to spy on this village or is it so you can kill some one." Naruto just turned around and smile "hello old friend." "DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME A FRIEND AFTER WHAT HAPPEN 3 YEARS AGO

FLASHBACK

It was almost 5 am when Naruto and jack were standing outside the village when a man with white eyes came up to them and said "what is your bissiness here jack. "I come here to see the third we have some thing to talk about." Naruto stood there and looked at the man with these cold eyes of a demon. "Why is the boy here?" The man with the white eyes said with a hateful voice "he is my bodyguard why else would he be here." Jack said "so I here your going to be a father soon. Girl or boy" Jack had said with a smile. "It's going to be a girl. We are naming it hanabi ." The man said with a big grin. "Looked just take us to the third already." Naruto said. "Naruto calm down us can talk with a friend for a bit" jack said to Naruto. Naruto looked at jack and said "I just want to hurry up and get this done and over with." The man just looked at Naruto and said "let's go." As they walked away the man could not shake the feeling of death over him but he just shakes it off. The three where now in front of the third's door. They could here the third talking with someone so they knocked before they walked in. the man that was standing there was tall and very skin. The man had the look of a demon. The third said "ah jack welcome how have you been." "Good just been living" jack said as the third and him laughed. "Same old jack and how have been Naruto" the third said. Naruto just looked at him and gave and evil grin "oh you know the same old same old. Who is this guy" "oh well this is the guy who is giving you your mission." The third said. "The name is daisake rizin. Leader of the rizin clan." Naruto was confused he had never heard of this clan before. _"It must be a new clan or something" _Naruto thought to himself. The third looked at the man with white eyes "can you leave please." The man left with this order. "Your mission is to kill a woman we believe to be a spy she is hiding out in a house south of the huyga mansion." daisake said. "So what does she look like?" Naruto said. The third handed Naruto a picture. The woman was 5'6 with dark blue hair and white eyes. She was very pale. "So all we have to do is kill her don't make me laughed." Naruto said. "Don't underestimated her she is very smart and stong in genjusts and water ninjusts. So be careful alright." Daisake said. "So what's the plan?" Naruto asked then. "Simple we go in where we think she is staying at and kill her. So Naruto be ready at 9:00 pm." Jack said. "Ok I'll be ready" Naruto said as he left. "So Daisake why are you here" jack said "I am here to hire a ninja and test his skills." Daisake said "you mean Naruto why would you do that. You know what might happen" jack said with a worry voice. "Yes I want to test his power." Daisake said with and evil grin. "I'm going to get ready for the mission" jack said as she left. The third looked at Daisake "why would do this to your own family." "To see if he can control his demon and maybe he can meet his brother." Daisake said as he left.

It was 8:55 pm when they all got together and went to where she was living at. Jack said to Naruto "I will come in form the front and you come in form the back if she is skilled as they say you need to watch your back." "Ha I don't care how skilled she is I'm still going to win no matter what." Jack thought to himself _that is what I'm worried about. _They had reached the house were the spy was at as Naruto went around to the back and jack stayed in the front. He opens the door very slowly and walked in. Naruto went though an open window. Naruto saw a girl sitting in the middle of the room. As Naruto pulled out his kunai. The girl said "you die before for you can even get that near me." Naruto said "will see about that." Naruto tried to throw it but his hand was grabbed by something. Naruto turned around and saw the girl standing there holding his hand "ha I see you used a water clone." Naruto said with a big laughed. "You weakling" Naruto then kicked her in the cheast has the clone splash on the ground. "Got to you" the girl said with a smile "what are you talking about" Naruto said with a confused look on his face. When suddenly the room started to spin turn into a diffrent scene. He was now outside his village thinking to himself _"how in hell did I get outside the village_"a man then walk up to a girl Naruto face was filled with fear as the man stabbed the woman. The man than walked up to Naruto. He was getting close Naruto tried to run but could his legs were frozen in fear. The man than walk up to him. Naruto started to cry as the man was him the woman laying dead on the ground was his best friend raven. This night was burned in his memory the night he killed his best friend. The Naruto that was standing in front of him started to sing a song that was burned in his mind in his soul. "Total slaughter total slaughter I won't leave a single man alive le de da de di genocide le de da dud an ocean of blood lets begin the killing time." Over and over he sang this song. Naruto had fallen to his knees in tears saying "stop please stop I didn't mean to it wasn't my fault." The other then bent down and said "didn't you kill her didn't you stab her didn't you put the blade threw her chest. You did you killed her only you." "Enough" Naruto said but the other Naruto kept going on and on "ENOUGH" Naruto said as a blast of white chakra came form. A voice that came form Naruto said "you are still weak. So I will lend you my power." The other Naruto disappeawhite and the girl was standing there in fear of death as Naruto walked up to her and picked her up and said "time to complete the mission" Naruto then began to rip the girl to shads. Jack was just getting there because the fount was full of booby-trap. Jack looked at the now tear up body of the girl. He looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him. He ran out to the back and saw Naruto holding the head of the girl in his hands laughing "they said I couldn't do it but I did it I killed her with my bare hands." Naruto said. Jack walked over to Naruto and just held him in his arms and cried "I'm sorry I couldn't help" Naruto eye became heavily as he passed out. Jack just held Naruto in his arms and cried. The next day jack went to the third to report in. "so how did it go jack" Daisake said. "The mission was a success. The girl was killed by Naruto." Jack said. "Show me proof." Daisake said with a grin. Jack thought Daisake might want proof so he brought in the head of the girl. As he pulled it out the man with the white eyes came in and saw the head and broke down in tears. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY SISTER WHO DID THIS" the man said. Without any thought Daisake said "Naruto did this he killed her because he was paid to" the man turn to Daisake and turn around to run out but the third stop him before he could leave "STOP DON'T MOVE OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSLEF." The man stop and turn to him and said "but sir why did you kill her" the third looked at the man and said "she was a spy for the sound village." The man just stood there as he couldn't believe this. His sister a spy. "We will have a proper funeral later .you will stay here until jack and Naruto are gone that is an order" the third said. The man just said "yes sir" and sat down "well I better get going I'll see you next time daisake."Jack said with pure hate in his eyes. As he left he heard the man say "I will kill him one day." He meted Naruto at the gate and said "Naruto are you alright" "yeah I'm fine but I had the strangest dream I was sounded by this white chakra and a voice kept saying I will take control." Naruto said. Jack thought to him self _is Naruto srtong enough to win I guess will just see_.

End of flashback

Naruto just stood there and looked at Hinata's father with a tear running down his cheek and said "I'm sorry I' can't control him but I won't lose I promise you that" Hinata's father was surprised the demon that killed his sister was now crying for her. He just told Naruto to leave. Naruto did as he said and left. When Naruto was back at his apartment he pulled out a sword with the words "light master" the blade was white as snow. The grip was two dragons warped around each other with black eyes. And a sun on the blade Naruto just held the sword for it was the only thing that he had to rember of his family.


	5. the dragons meet

Chapter five:

The dragons meet  
"Naruto who are you" a voice said. "What do you mean" Naruto said in a daze "do you know who I am" the voice said "what who are you" Naruto said as a white dragon apperied "the dragon." The dragon then flew into Naruto as Naruto fell off the bed. "What the hell was that" Naruto said as he looked around think someone had placed a genjusts on him. He got up and looked at the clock "oh shit I'm late for school." Naruto putted on his clothes and ran out the door. While here was running he saw sakura and hinata walking. He run up behind them and said "hey if you don't hurry we are going to be late." They looked him confused. "We still got an hour before school starts." Sakura said. Hinata looked at Naruto confused face "you forget to set your clock back an hour didn't you" Naruto said "oh yeah I guess." Naruto felt really stupid. "So have ya'll guys been "Naruto said. Both hinata and sakura said "good." Naruto said "cool" Naruto noticed that sakura and hinata looked good in the school uniform. Sakura and hinata felt like Naruto was checking them out so they both blushed. "So umm Naruto how did you sleep" hinata said while tiring to hide her face. "Well I had a strange dream" Naruto said. "Oh really what happen in it" sakura said. "Well a dragon was standing before me and it kept asking did I know who I was. The dragon was all white with black eyes." Naruto said. "Was it good or bad" hinata ask. "Neither had it just existed. Well it nothing." Naruto said. They had arrived at school Naruto had a class with the fifth and the girls had class with Kakashi. Naruto to himself _damn I want be in class with sakura or hinata man. _Naruto had a sad look on his face so hinata asked "are you ok." Naruto broken out of his trace said "I'm fine I guess I'll see you later." Naruto kissed them both on the cheek which made them both blush bright red. Everyone was looking at him like _I can't believe he did that._ Naruto walked to class with a big smile when he heard the voice of the dragon "my brother and yours is near let's find him." "What do you mean my brother I was an only child." Naruto said. "Find the black dragon and you'll find you're brother" the dragon said. "What do you mean black dragon" Naruto said in anger. The dragon's voice disappeared. Naruto was confused what he meant by black dragon. He let the thought run threw his head a few minutes before he went to the fifth's class. He walked into the class room the fifth asked him "why are you so late Naruto" "I had to use the bathroom" Naruto said. He couldn't tell them the truth they think he was crazy. "Ok take your seat" the fifth said. Naruto took his seat and watch the fifth. "Ok today we are train in taijusts I will set you up against one of your fellow student. Since you were late Naruto your first and the person you're going to fight is somkia" the fifth said. Somkia stood up he got here the same time as Naruto. Somkia was a 6'1 with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with the darkness village symbol on it. He had a sword on his back. Naruto never seen the sword. Somkia walked down to the mat. Naruto did the same. The fifth looked at somkia and said "no weapons put the sword down." Somkia took at the sword and lied it on the table. Somkia looked a Naruto face studying his sword. The blade was black as night. It had the name "dark master" on it. The grip was to black dragons warp them selves around each other and they had white eyes. And their was a moon on the blade. It looked just like light master but black. "Somkia are you aready "the fifth said "Yes" somkia said. "Naruto are you ready" the fifth said. "Yes" Naruto said. "Then fight" the fifth said while chopping the air. Naruto and somkia looked at each other like they had seen each other before. They both got into there fighting stance and went at each other. Somkia threw a strong punch told naruto's face. Naruto blocked it as he did this he noticed something in somkia eyes. It was a black dragon forming in the middle. Somkia saw a white dragon in Naruto eyes. They both thought _is this the dragon I'm looking for. _They were matching each other punch for punch kick for kick no one was going to win. So the fifth decide to end it "ok stop no one is going to win your to evenly match" the fifth said, but it didn't stop they still went at it. Until the final punch. When their fist might each like magnets the chakra that was release was not real the chakra blew back the fifth and the class. The one coming form somkia was black as the night and the other one coming form Naruto was white as snow. They blew each back to the wall the fifth stood up and said "what the hell was that." Before she could ask the boys they had left. "I see you might our brother the darkness dragon." the dragon said. "What are you talking about?" Naruto said "me and our brother were unstoppable 100years ago no one stood against use until the first sealed us away. He sealed us in to future brothers one of darkness and one of light. We are the light." The light dragon said. Naruto said "so he is my brother and the blade why does it look like light master." "The swords are here so you can control our power." The light dragon said. "What power is that" Naruto said. "The power of darkness and light. More will be reviled later for now rest" the light dragon said. "Yeah you're right" he began to walk to his apartment. _So I've meted my brother somkia ha this explains a lot so what happens now" _


	6. the fight of brothers

**Chapter six:**

**The fight of brothers **

**Naruto had woken up to sakura and hinata ringing the door bell. "Hold on stop ring that damn bell" Naruto said. Naruto had been up all night trying to figure out just who somkia was. Was he truly his brother and if so does he know that he is. Naruto open the door and said "WHAT IN HELL DO YOU WANT." Sakura and hinata both blushed. Naruto normally septet in his boxers and he hadn't put pants on yet and they could see everything. Naruto just looked at them and said "what are you looking at" sakura and hinata pointed to what they were looking at and Naruto looked down and cover himself quickly. Naruto was blushing brighter then the girls. "Umm sorry just a minute." Naruto said as he shut the door and ran and gets dress. Sakura was looking down at the ground because what she saw made her a little horny. Hinata was just staring at the door thinking to herself "wow Naruto is really big for is age." This got her horny as well. Naruto open the door again fully clothed. "So what are you guys here for?" Naruto said which dragged the girls out of there dirty dreams about Naruto. "We came here to see if you wanted to go to the park with us." Naruto was so happy he couldn't hide the big grin on his face. "Yeah that would be cool" Naruto said while trying to act cool. The girls giggled at this because Naruto looked so cute. "Ok then lets go" sakura said as they left the apartment. Naruto started to fellow but was stop by this uneasy feeling he had. Like so one was watching him. "Girls hold on me will be back." Naruto said as he ran back into the house. The girls were very confused. Naruto felt as if he needs to take his sword along with him. Naruto grabbed light master and hide it in his coat with only the hilt showing. When he came out sakura saw the hilt and said "why are you bringing a sword. We are just going to the park." "Well I thought it would be nice to let it get some air I haven't had it out in a long time." Naruto said with a smile trying to hide the truth, but the girls could see right though it and both said "lair." "I am not let's just go ok," Naruto said as he left and started walking towards the park. The girls followed him. "So how was your class yesterday?" Hinata asked Naruto. "It was alright I had left early." Naruto said. "Oh, well that's good there was a lot going on their." Hinata said. "What happen?" Sakura asked. "Well I don't know, but I guess two students were training taijutsu and it got out of hand .when I looked into the room the walls were crushed like something hit them real hard. It was strange. There was body prints in the wall." Hinata said. Naruto knew who body prints there were. "Wow I can't believe that they must have been strong. Maybe even strong then the fifth." Sakura said in amazement. "Yeah well its over with now so lets no worry about it." Naruto said with a worry look on his face. What would the girls do if they found out that he was a demon? Would they still hang out with him or would they just turn around and never look back. Naruto shook off the thought and wanted back to talking with the girls. "Well I see he really is the dragon of light" somkia said. "Lets see if he can fight against me his own brother." Somkia said while he was laughing. Naruto turn around and said "so that's how he wants it." The girls looked back when Naruto did and said "what is wrong?" "GET DOWN NOW." Naruto said as he pushed the girls down to the ground. Five shuriken flew by there heads. "Very good Naruto I see you have fast reflexes." Somkia said while standing on the roof of a house. "But can you defeat me." Somkia said with a grin as he drew dark master. "Well I guess I have no choice." Naruto said as he drew light master. Hinata and sakura were both amazed and scared at the same time. They just looked at the two swords. The same yet different. Naruto looked at them and said "stay back and DON"T YOU DARE JUMP IN. this is just between me and him." The girls both shook there heads. At that Naruto began to change at somkia. The blades sparked like fire. Naruto was holding somkia with all his strength. Somkia was doing the same. He never realized how strong he was. Neither did Naruto. Somkia drop his head and body to the ground so that Naruto can lose his balance and kicked him with a powerful kick. Naruto just barley dodge it. "Well you're stronger then I thought." Somkia said as he stood up. "You to" Naruto said. They both smiled as they changed at each other again. Naruto threw light master in the air and while somkia had his eye on the sword Naruto threw a hard punch to his stomach. Somkia knew this was going to happen so he did the spits and came up on the other side of Naruto. Somkia twisted his waist so he could attack Naruto, but somkia had completely forgotten about light master which was now in his hand. It was now at Somkia's neck and dark master was also pointed at Naruto's neck too. "hahahaha I guess it's time to get serious." Somkia said. "I agree lets stop dancing with each other." Naruto said with a smile. Somkia and Naruto jumped away form each other and did a couple of hand signs at high speed. "Dark** **ransangan" somkia said as a black chakra began to spin in his hand until there was a spinning black ball in his hand. "Light ransangan" Naruto said as white chakra started to spin in his hand until it was a white ball. "LETS SEE WHO IS STRONGER THE DARKNESS OR LIGHT." Somkia yelled as he ran towards Naruto. Naruto did the same. Dark and light ransangan might and began to fuse before it exploded into a spinning energy of white and black chakra. Both Naruto and somkia were ****consumed**** by this blast of chakra. Naruto and somkia were floating in a pool of white and black chakra. "Where are we" Naruto said as he got up. Somkia just said "I don't know but I don't like it." All of the sudden there were two dragons fighting the first hokage. One was white and the other was black. The white one said "what are you going to do against us the dragon of light and darkness." "Seal you away DEMON SEALING." The first said as a black hole appears and dragged in the dragons. "We will be back one day you will see." The black one said. "Not until I am long gone form this world dragons of the light and darkness." The first stayed as he began to walk away. "What in hell was that." Somkia said. The two dragons appeared and said "that was our past how we were sealed away by that damn hokage." **

**Naruto asked "why did he seal you away. He must have had a reason." "They sealed us away so they can take over own kingdom." The white one said. "Where was your kingdom?" Somkia asked. "haha both of you are living on it know the land of the light and darkness." The black one said. "What no that can't be why they would take you're land. You haven't done anything to devised that." Naruto and somkia said. "I am sorry young ones but our time as run out. We will meet again." The white one said as he disappeared into Naruto. "Yeah but next we will take our kingdom back form these stupid humans." The black one said as he disappeared into somkia. Naruto and somkia wake up in a hole that is about 200 km wide and 300 km deep. Somkia and Naruto both stood up shaking. "So I guess we know how we ended up with these demons, but how do we control them." Somkia said as he walked over to Naruto. "With our own power off the light and darkness in both of us." Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of somkia's shoulder. "Yeah I guess lets win this battle for the ones we love." Somkia said. Naruto looked at him and smiled. They both fainted in the deep hole. Body lying motionless on the ground. They now know there past, but can they control their future. **


	7. bonds are formed

Chapter Seven:

Bonds Are Formed

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around the room and let out a heavy sigh. Naruto wounder where Somkia was at when he heard him say "no don't that my chicken get your own pooh bear."he was lying in the bed next to Naruto. If Naruto hadn't of seen the dream himself he wouldn't believe that Somkia was a powerful dragon or that he was for that matter. Naruto laid back in his bed and start to think about all that he had heard today. He wonder why did the first seal the dragons? Were they doing some sort of evil or was it the other way around. His mind swirled with these thoughts. When he heard a faint knock at the door. "Come in." Naruto. The door open and it was Sakura and Hinata. "are you ok Naruto? That was such a bad fight." Sakura said. "yeah why were y'all fighting in the first place." Hinata. "oh just a little sparing match that got to serious. But that's how It always is. Sorry if I worried you guys." Naruto said with smile of his. Hinata and Sakura both blushed bright red. "um its nothing Naruto we are fine." Sakura said. "yeah don't wrr-" Hinata said before she was cut off by Somkia "oh oh my brother is a lady killer isn't he. Two at one time you dog." this made Naruto blush real hard. "no no no no I mean it's just we good friends." Naruto said while stumbling over his words. "hahahaha well it seems like you have a crush on them bro." Somkia said in a teasing manner. Naruto began to look for something else to talk about. " so what are you guys doing here." Naruto said. "oh no bro you not escaping that easily.", Somkia said as he moved close to them, "because if you don't want them then I'll just take them off your hands." Somkia gently kissed them both on the cheek. Both blushed bright red. Naruto got really mad and charged at Somkia. Somkia quickly dodge it. "bro you going to have to try harder than that." he said. "you know maybe I should've killed you." Naruto said. "oh now you don't mean that you just think I'm going tell your secret." Somkia. Naruto chased him around the room trying to catch him. The girl looked very confused. "Naruto what is he talking about?" Hinata asked. "yeah what can you not tell us Naruto." Sakura asked. "well lets just say that Naruto here as a cru-" Somkia said before Naruto tackled him to the ground. "Somkia please don't tell them that I like them ok I will tell them." Naruto said "yes but which one will you tell mm bro ." Somkia whispered into his ear. Naruto got up slowly. He had never given it any thought on which one he liked more. Did he like the very forward no one going to stop her girl Sakura or did he like the shy yet powerful beautiful Hinata. Well either way he was going to half to deiced. They heard a hard knock at the door. "come in" Naruto said. Tsunade come him as said "what the fuck are you think you so damn lucky that y'all were not near the village." Naruto looked at the ground filled with guilt for what they had did. "now you really think we would have hurt the village in any shape or form." Somkia said with irritated tone. Somkia never got along well with Tsunade. Tsunade always thought that Somkia cause a lot of trouble but she could see that its all a mask and was trying everything she can to break it. "well be that as it my be I have a mission for you four." Tsunade said. "what is it Tsunade?" Naruto asked. " There is some trouble in a village about a day form here and they need our help." Tsunade said. "any other details about the mission?" Sakura asked. "yes supposedly a man as taking over the whole village. He is rising taxes to where no one can pay for them. This is cause them not being able to buy what they need" Tsunade said. "so that isn't our problem that they can't pay." Somkia said. "if the don't pay they are kill in the most evil of way." Tsunade said. "like how." Somkia asked. "Their souls are taken." Tsunade said with a great filled of doubt. The room was dead silence for what seemed like hours. People having their souls taken form them. Never being able to rest its worse then being killed. Its an eternal hell. None of them could believe it. Somkia just stood there. He felt bad that he didn't care. " ok so lets get going then we have no time to lose. "Somkia said as he left the room. " you no I hate to agree with him but he's right." Naruto followed after him. "they both are a bunch of idiots. They don't even know where they are going" Tsunade said. "were are we going any load hokage." Hinata asked. As Tsunade told them where to go Naruto and Somkia where getting ready. " by the way I don't know where you live Somkia where is that." Naruto asked. "I 'live in the out-lands.." Somkia said. The out lands are abounded house are the out side of the village. They were once use in the great ninja war. "no way for real I live there to." Naruto said "oh cool well we can go and get supplies for the mission." Somkia said. "yeah lets do that the girls will probably be at the gate waiting for us ." Naruto. A couple of hours later Naruto and Somkia stood at the gate waiting for them to show. Naruto had on a ninja jumpsuit with armor on his forearms, chest, and shins. He also had gloves on with the darkness village symbol on them. He also had the darkness village headband on and the leaf village head around his waist. He had light master attach to his side. Somkia had a long black coat on with darkness village symbol on it. Black pants and a white t-shirt. Armor on his chest and arms and gloves with the fingers half way cut off. He had dark master on his back. "where can they be at." Naruto said. "yeah whats taking them so long." Somkia said. Hinata and Sakura walk over to them. Sakura had pink shirt that hugged her body with a tan skirt on . Hinata had on a blue and white coat on while blue pants. Sakura looked at Naruto and Somkia and said " where did you guys get that stuff." "well I got my form jack." Naruto said. "you knew kurokage wow." Somkia said. "yeah but there is something no one knows about him" Naruto said. Somkia eyes widen in curiosity "and what might that be." Somkia said in anticipation. "he is a big perv." Naruto said. "dude are you serious. Oh my god so that's explains why I always saw him at the girls bath." Somkia said. "yeah we better get moving." Sakura said. "alright move out." Naruto said as they jumped off. After about a day of running they arrived about a mile form the village. "i think we can camp here for the night." Naruto said. "yeah lets do that." Somkia said as he began to put up a tent for Naruto and him. Hinata went out to find some fire wood and Naruto went fishing. So Somkia and Sakura were all alone. Sakura felt like she should start talking to Somkia. "um so your form the darkness village like Naruto." she said. "yeah all though I didn't even know that Naruto lived there ,but what you gonna do." Somkia said. "did you leave any family there." Sakura asked. "no both my parents died before I could even walk, but I was adopted by great until they died a couple of years ago. " Somkia said. A blank but sad expatriation crossed Somkia's face. " I'm sorry" Sakura said. "Don't worry about it. ." Somkia said. He always hated it when people felt sorry for him. They both finished putting up the tents and sat down. Somkia laid back and looked at the starts. "Sakura." Somkia said. "what is it Somkia." Sakura asked. "why are we so small and insignificant. The universe is big we're just a small part ,but we can do one little thing and change the whole world." Somkia said. Sakura looked very confused. So Somkia explain it better. "i mean if a rock where to hit a bigger rock in the sky then that rock hit even a bigger rock then sooner or later it would hit a plant." "that's true." Sakura looked at Somkia and realize. Somkia had this mysterious glow around him but it was full pain and hate, grief, regret,and just plain sadness.. You could barely see the true person he is a kind ,loving , generous, and smart beyond compare. What made Sakura wonder was why did he have this kind of guard up and can anyone break it. Somkia had called her name 3 times "SAKURA." like a flash of lighting she snapped out of her trace " what" she said. "are you alright Sakura." Somkia said. "I'm fine there's no problem." she said. Somkia walked closer to her and she started to blush hard. Somkia moved her bangs and placed his forehead on hers. "mmmm you don't have a fever but your face is still bright red." Somkia said. Sakura grew redder and redder as she looked into those misty blue eyes of his. Her heart was pondering faster and faster. She couldn't think straight. As Somkia drew back he looked into throws big green eyes of hers. Looked like a meadow that stretch for miles. Her milky white skin bagging to be touch. Her soft lips calling his name every so sweetly . Somkia couldn't resisted it any more. Somkia close the space between them. Reaching ever closer to her lips. Sakura closed her eyes. She could believe that her first kiss was gonna be with Somkia ,but she was happy. There lips reach closer and closer and closer until "well well are we interpreting something" Naruto said. This broke them out of their moment and they both jump back far form each other. Both were blushing bright red. Naruto walked over to Somkia and said "well you made my choice for me." "no umm its not like that I mean it just she looked like she had a fever." Somkia said while stumbling over his own words. " yeah it was nothing" Sakura said. " oh it didn't look like nothing to me now did it Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata was blushing bright red. "umm it did look like something." she said. "no its nothing like that I mean Naruto did you catch any fish" Somkia said. "yeah plenty" Naruto said as he took out 9 big fish. "well then I'll start a fire then." Somkia said. He grabbed some wood form Hinata and started a fire and put the fish on the fire to bake. He seasons the fish with salt, pepper, garlic salt, and squeezed a lemon on them and let them cook. They all got a fish and started to eat. "dude Somkia I didn't know you could cook." Naruto said. "yeah my dad taught me. He was a great chef cook for many important people" Somkia said. " I'm glad that he taught you." Naruto said. He ate at least three of the fishes before he fell back. "aww I think I'm going in a food coma." Naruto said. Somkia shook his head and said "i told you not to eat all that food. Well we better get some sleep." Somkia said. "yeah ok we got a big day tomorrow anyway so have a good sleep." Sakura said. Hinata and Sakura got in their tent as Naruto and Somkia did the same. Once in the tent Naruto had a great idea. "hey Somkia lets go to the girls tent and see if we can see a little something if you know what I mean." he said. Somkia thought for a minute on what he said and it hit him. " we can't do that. We'd be peeping on them." Somkia said. "just think about maybe you could see Sakura in all her naked glory her milky white skin the curve of her juice breast down to her sweet nice ass.." Naruto said. The thought run threw Somkia mind over and over. He pictured his lovely Sakura and her beautiful body calling to him. "ok lets do it" he said. Somkia knew that he just got conned by the devil into doing some thing evil. If he didn't know he would of thought that Naruto was the dragon of darkness. They quietly walked up to the tent. The girls were undressing and talking amongst them selves. Naruto and Somkia got behind the tent and torn a little hole in the tent. Big enough for them to see ,but small enough to not be seen. "I'm so glad that we have a little time to are selves Hinata." Sakura said. "yeah so Sakura I saw that you and Somkia were really close today what happen." Hinata asked. Sakura started to blush real heal and said "nothing happen it was all a misunderstanding." Sakura said. "didn't look like one to me I mean you were pretty close almost about to kiss." Hinata said. The image of them kissing ran threw Sakura's mind and she buried her head in a pillow. "see I told you. So you like him don't you." Hinata said "well I mean yes and no." Sakura said. Everyone listening to the conversion was confused. "what do you mean." Hinata asked. "well I like him for what he seems like but I really don't know the real him you know." she said. "yeah I know what you mean I fell the same way about Naruto." Hinata said. "what do you mean." Sakura said. "well something happen in the forest." she said. Somkia was very curies about this. Naruto was blushing real hard. "bro what happen." Somkia asked. Naruto just shh-ed him. So Somkia continue to listen. "what happen" Sakura asked. "well we had a moment where I think we got a little closer." Hinata said. Hinata went to tell what happen

flashback

Hinata had walk to the river to see if Naruto needed any help. As she arrived at the river Naruto was in the middle of the river. Just standing there. She wonder what he was doing. What she didn't know was that Naruto was consternating on the water where the fish and where they were going to be. In a flash Naruto pull three fish out the water with no problem. "wow" she said. Naruto heard this and pulled out light master. "whose there. Show your self." he said in a furious tone. "it's just me Naruto." Hinata said as walking out so he could see him. "oh it's just you Hinata sorry." he said. Naruto got out the water grab his shirt and put it on. "so did you find some firewood." Naruto asked. "yeah it was easy." Hinata said. "well that's good." he said. "so what were you just doing." she asked. "oh that it's something the kurokage's wife taught me. I was feeling the fishes charkra." Naruto said. "fishes have charkra. I thought we only have charkra." Hinata said. Naruto to began to laugh. Hinata started to pout and said "well EXUSE ME for not knowing that fish had charkra." "no it's not that you just don't know how many times I've heard that." Naruto said. "oh well were you and the hokage close." Hinata said. "yeah he adopted me when I was real young. He was a great dad and his wife was real cool to." Naruto said. "why do you call her his wife why don't you call her mom like you call the kurokage dad ." Hinata said. A fiery rage flicked in his eyes for a second. "well I just didn't think I should call her that." he said. " oh ok why is it that fish have charkra?" Hinata asked. "well every living thing has charkra. Form the sleeping bear in the forest to the forest it self." Naruto said."wow can you show me how you do it." Hinata said. "yeah no problem lets get in the water." Naruto said. Naruto took off his shirt and got back in the water. "well ok but don't laugh when I take off the jacket." Hinata said. "why would I laugh." Naruto said. Hinata took off her jacket and all she had on was a tight white t-shirt. It hugged her body perfectly to show off her beautiful breast. Naruto mouth hit the ground as his eyes were glued to them. Hinata blushed bright red "what are you looking at?" she said as she covered herself up. Naruto got his mind out the gutter. "oh nothing come on in the water." he said. Hinata walked into the water and got next to Naruto. "ok now close your eyes and feel the fish in the water." he said. She closed her eyes and tried to feel for them but couldn't. "i can't I told you fish don't have charkra." Hinata said. "ok here let me show you a little better." Naruto said. He walked over to her and walked behind. " ok close your eyes." he said she did as he said. Naruto got very close to her. To where she could feel Naruto cool breath on her neck. She felt Naruto warm skin touching hers. If it wasn't for the water she wold have went nuts. "now block out all unnecessary things just listen to the world. Feel the water rushing over her legs. Hear the birds sing. Become one with your surroundings." Naruto said. Hinata started to do as he said and it was amazing. She could hear the bird singing. The bear clawing at the tree for food. She could feel every single movement in the water. She started to see the fish. " now slowly reach for them" Naruto said in a hushed voice. She reach for a fish that was about a foot in front of her and caught it. She threw it on the land. "very good Hinata most people don't get it that quick." he said. "thanks I'm a fast leaner." Hinata said. She tried to turn around and slipped on something in the water. Naruto caught her in his arms. "are you ok" he asked. "I'm fine" she said. Hinata looked into his dark blue eyes. It was like a ocean at night calm yet furious. His soft skin that was wanting her to touch it begging to do it. Naruto looked into her eyes that misty white that made him remember the beautiful night sky in his home that he always loved. They look like the moon shining off a river. Her soft creamy white skin calling to him. She looked more beautiful than any girl he every seen, lost in their own world they began to close the space in between them. Reaching for that most sought after kiss. They were so close before they heard a roar form a distance witch scared them both. They stop and turned away form each other. Both blushing redder then a cherry. "umm you think we should got back to camp." Hinata said. "yeah lets go." Naruto said. The almost kiss burned into there memory

flashback end

"wow girl were you really going to kiss him." Sakura asked. "yeah but it was really embarrassing. It was awkward walking back." Hinata said . Somkia turn to Naruto and said "and you talked about me man you made it before you even came back." "ok ok so I tired to kiss her so what you did the same thing. Maybe we should go back now." Naruto said. He was blushing brighter then a red apple in April. "yeah we better leave before we hear something we don't -" he said as he slipped on some mud. He took Naruto down with him and hit the the tent. The girls scream until they saw who it was. Sakura grabbed Somkia and Naruto picked them up by their shirts. "so you trying to peek." she said. "umm we can explain we were going to the bathroom and I slipped and fell on your tent and brought Naruto down with me." somkia said. "i believe that like I believe monkeys can fly like you are know." she said. _This is going to hurt_. Somkia and Naruto thought. She threw them at least fifty feet in the air and 30 feet away. "man I told you we shouldn't do this." Somkia said as they were flying threw the air. "ok sorry but you better get ready." Naruto said. "for what?" Somkia said. "the" was all that came out before they hit the ground. "ground. OK note to self never get Sakura mad. "Naruto said. "you think." Somkia said as he got up and dust him self off. "man you better be lucky we are both dragons or that would have killed us." Somkia said, "yeah I think it's best if we sleep here for to night or we might really die." Naruto said. "ok well night." Somkia said as he laid down and went to sleep. Naruto did the same. Unknown to them in the far off distance they were being watch by the person that goal is for death. "so they have someone special to them well maybe I can use them as bait. Let's see if they can realize their destiny." he said as he disappeared into the dark night.

Next day

they had reach the village. It was a sad and depressing place. Old worn out building everywhere. People sick and on the edge of death. Fear and desperation in their eyes were unbearable. Even for someone cold as Somkia. They had gone to where they were meant to meet the people who hired them. They walked in to this small shabby shack. It looked like it was about to clasped. There were three or four man standing around. "are you ninja for the leaf village." one man said. "yes we are where is the person we hired us." Sakura said. "he will be with you in a minute. Please wait here." the man said as he left into another part of the room. Somkia didn't like how they were looking at them. They looked like they were about to kill so Somkia kept his hand on dark master. Naruto saw that and gave a look to lower his guard which he didn't. The man step out after him was a fairly built man he stood about 6'3 and had long dark hair. He was a dark brown color. His eyes glowed with something but no one new what. He also had a tattoo with a dragon being stab with a blade. For some reason both Naruto and Somkia clench at this site. The dragons were getting really antedated by it . They wonder why this tattoo made them so mad and sad. "so may I ask what your name is." Sakura asked. "please excuse my manners my name is Sakai. I am the leader of the rebellion. I am the one that hired you. What are your names." Sakai said "my name is Sakura this is Hinata,Naruto, and Somkia." she said. "well thank you for accepting the mission. Our village has been like this for at least three years. Ever since that evil of a lord came into power." he said with this sadden face of his. "well we will do what ever we can to help you ,but can we get more information about the mission." Sakura said. "why yes well the lord name is Kesuke. He was the son of the previous lord. Kesuke killed his father to grain the rights and the land. He raised taxes and started to take people lives and everything valuable to pay it. At first he would just kill them which was also horrible ,but then someone came in and started to take their souls. I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy. We don't know his name but their bodies that he left were like blank dolls no one knows how he does it." Sakai said. "well well are you talking about little old me." a voice said form behind them. Every turned around and saw a man standing in the door. "well if it isn't little Naruto and Somkia my haven't you grown." he said. Somkia spoke first "master what are you doing here." "like they said I'm the one taking souls." he said. Naruto was concentrating hard on him when it hit him like a boulder. "Daisuke your the one that gave me that mission to kill that man's sister." Naruto said "very good naruto",daisuke said while clapping, "but how could you forget killing the sister of her father." daisuke pointed at Hinata. "what do you mean naruto just came to the village." Hinata asked. "ah so you haven't told her yet well I guess I'll keep that my secret.", daisuke said with a devilish grin, "but I digress. We need to handle the problem at hand fellow me." daisuke walked outside. Somkia quickly fellow. "do you think this a trap." Sakura asked naruto. "yeah no doubt about that but we can't leave somkia." naruto and the rest followed him. "ah only naruto,Hinata, and Sakura this is a little privet it matter." daisuke said. Sakai and all his man stayed behind. They followed him deep into the forest. They came to a clearing in the middle. "master why are you here. Why would you take these people souls please master tell me." Somkia asked in a child like tone. "well isn't obvious. I'm a ninja that's my job." he said. Somkia fell to the ground broken to bits. He look like a child that found out that Santa Claus isn't real. Sakura went over to conferred him. He stood up and looked at his master and said " my mission is to stop you. I don't want to." he said as he drew dark master, "but if I half to I will." naruto drew light master and Hinata turned on her byakugan. Sakura got in a fighting stance next to Somkia. "if it's a fight you want then prepare to fight to the end." he said as he pulled what look like a staff with a two chains attach to it and kurni at the end. He made the staff hit the ground and it turned into a scythe. Naruto and somkia heart turned as they heard the souls he had captured scream for help. "girls stand back that not no regular scythe it's the one he uses for taking souls." naruto said. "no we accepted the mission to and its danger." they both said. Somkia did a couple of hand signs and said "shadow binding justus." their shadows came out and took them a couple of feet away form them. "sorry girls this is our fight you ready naruto." Somkia said. "you bet" he said. Naruto ran to the left while somkia ran right. Somkia was going high and naruto went low. Slashing at him they both got block. One by the blade the other by the chains. "too easy." he said. The chains warped around dark master and spinned somkia around like a top. Somkia hit naruto and they both went flying back. Naruto got up and ran straight forward at him. Their blades clashing again and again. Sparks flying left and right. The chains cutting him over and over. Naruto couldn't leave a scratch on him. Daisuke pushed him back to where somkia was at. " damn somkia you know his moves the best what should we do." naruto asked. "he change his style but we could try to blind him so he can't see where we're at." somkia said. "ok how we do that." naruto said. "you use a fire justus and I'll use a water justus and the steam should create a mist." he said. "sounds good." naruto said. They both jumped away form each other and did couple of hand signs. "flamethrower justus." naruto said. "water jet justus." somkia said. The flame and water hit each other and made a dark mist you could barley see in it. "very good taking away my sight." daisuke said as he closed his eyes. Listening carefully to everything around him. Naruto was sneaking up behind and somkia was in front. As they raised their blades he heard the air moving and got ready to block. The blade came down hard on him and again he blocked it. The blade had block the swords and the chains had warped themselves around naruto and somkia. Again they went spinning around and around. He was using them like toys. Sakura and Hinata where trying everything to get out but they couldn't they watched as they were swung around like rag dolls. Tears ran down their faces. Finally they were released again. "damn it's like the chains are alive." naruto said. It was somkia this time that took him head on. He new that he need to come up with somethings or he wasn't going to win this battle. He charged full speed at him. He summoned six shadow clones. They all circle in him. Two jump in the air and tried to stab him threw the head. He simply dogged it. Another try to slice his arm off. He dodged that with easy. Other one tried his legs. It kept on going like this for a minute. Until finally somkia came out form his side with dark rasangan. He garbed him by the arm he with dark reasangan in it. "you think that would defect me oh somkia you underestimated me." daisuke said. He just smiled and pointed down. Daisuke looked down and saw naruto coming up with light master. Daisuke jump back and began to attack them both. Blood going everywhere and was not stop anytime soon. "STOP IT YOU'LL KILL THEM." Sakura yelled. Hinata was trying to break out of the justus. It was loosen but not letting her go. Somkia wasn't going to let them hurt themselves for them. "well I guess I should stop." daisuke said. They both hit the ground. Daisuke walked over to the girls and said "you must really love these fools." tears flowing form their eyes. "well I'll let you watch them die." he said as he took the chains and started to chanted . He started to walk in front of the boys six or seven feet away. Completely drained of their strength they watch as this man was preparing their deaths. The justus was released on the girls and they ran to the boys. As they were running daisuke got done and threw the chains at the boys. The girls ran in front of the boys to protect them and got hit with the kurni at the end of the chains . Somkia and naruto felt their blood hit them. They looked up and saw the ones they love clanging to life. "are you all right somkia." Sakura said to somkia. "yeah naruto I know your stronger than that." Hinata said to naruto. They couldn't speak a word. Until they heard daisuke say it "soul drain" their bodies jerk back as their souls were sucked out of them. They fell to the ground lifeless. The boys hearts skipped a beat. Naruto crawled to Hinata and somkia crawled to Sakura . They pulled themselves up over their bodies. Gently picking them up to hold in their arms. Their vision burly form the tears. "wake up Sakura please wake up your the one that can take on the strength of any person ." somkia screamed loud. "you can't die you have to keep us in line Hinata. I can teach you more about sensing the world around you. even me so just wake up." naruto said. Daisuke began to laugh "oh this is funny well all you talking to is empty dolls." he said. Then all of a sudden a over powering charkra surrounded both of them white was around naruto and black was around somkia. They laid their bodies down and turned to daisuke and naruto said "You you killed them for what a job." naruto eyes began to black. Blacker than the darkest night. "i used to call you master we had fun I respected you but this this I cloud never forgive." somkia said his eyes turning into the purest white Like fresh snow. Their charkra began to become like a whirlwind. "so you finally decided to show your true forms. Well like see if you can take them back the ones you love." as their faces ran across his blade. The true dragons angered by the lost of love can they defeat him or are Sakura and Hinata left to travel their eternal hell.


	8. the power of the gods

chapter eight:

the power of the gods

the pure charkra swirling around both of them was unimaginable. It was crushing the very ground they stood on. The power that was deep inside them was finally released. Any normal human would be terrified of what was in front of them, but daisuke just laughed. "you put on a great show but let see if you can back it up." he said. As he got ready to defend himself in a flash they both attacked him. The ungodly strength that was behind the fiery punch that naruto threw sent him in the air where somkia was waiting for him. Somkia stirked him in his chest. He went crushing to where naruto was. Naruto and somkia play tennis with him for awhile. Before he sent his chains to a tree and pulled him out. Coughing up blood he said "well it look like I need to up my game." he did some hand signs and said "ice fire justus." a cold but hot flame went towards them. Somkia just pushed it away like he was blowing out a candle. Lost in a blazing anger naruto hit the ground. Which created a earthquake. Daisuke fell backwards to the ground. Somkia came crashing down on him. he blocked it with the scythe the chains warped around somkia and sent him flying. Daisuke ran towards them. "thousand blade strike." he said. The scythe cut them both over and over. Until they hit a thousand cuts on their body. Daisuke was a master with the scythe. His nickname was "THE GIRMREAPPER. LORD OF LOST SOULS" the cuts heal instantly like they were never their. "well you can heal very well" daisuke said. Naruto and somkia took their charkra and sent them threw their swords. Their blades became sharper than any other blade in the world. Naruto hit his sword on the earth sending a wave of charkra towards daisuke. Somkia did the same form behind him. Daisuke jumped up as he watch the charkra swirling twisting and turning into a power force that could destroy life it self. He watch in astonishment. The power that stood in front of him was unrivaled by the gods them self. "SHOW ME MORE REASLED IT ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE INSIDE SHOW ME IT." he screamed in a manic voice. The darken and brighten eyes of naruto and somkia looked at him in the air. They began to sent waves and waves of charkra to daisuke. Everyone of them pushed away like it wasn't nothing. They were slowing down very fast. "see if you use this amuse power in this furious rage your in you'll soon drain your very life." daisuke said as a warning. They didn't hear a single the begrudge of attacks just kept coming. The life form their eyes slowing began to fade they welcome the sweet embrace of death. The unbearable guilt they felt form letting him take the girls. The sadden and unbelievable anger was unbearable for even gods. Their hearts heavy with hate and sadness. The body being torn away by this. The unrealistic pain they felt was not going away unless this man dies today. "please stop don't lose yourself."a genital voice whispered into naruto ear. Tears began to flow form the darken eyes of his. Black like deepest part of his hate and his darkness. The voice was sweet like sugar. It had no hate or anything that would cause pain for him or anyone. The voice that was so warm and caring. It was the voice of love and peace. The raging power that surrounded naruto slowly faded away form him. His dark eyes turning into that ocean blue of his. Falling to his knees in pain form the attacks. "what! how did you come back it doesn't matter you can't stop the darkness in his heart."daisuke said. Naruto looked over to somkia and saw that he was still falling farther and farther in his own darkness. He looked at his bother naruto in his eyes you could see he wasn't going to stop. He couldn't realized who was enemy and who wasn't. He ran towards naruto to attack him. Naruto blocked it with light master but the force behind it was unthinkable. Never has naruto felt on the verge of death. "he screamed "LISTEN TO THE VOICE I KNOW YOU HEAR IT LET GO SOMKIA COME BACK." somkia raised his blade to kill. The blade came down cut threw the air. Naruto prepared for his death ,but the blade stopped just short of his head. Naruto jumped backed and watched. Somkia heard a voice and felt a warm embrace. "stop it somkia you know this isn't you please go back to yourself. You to strong for this ok." the voice said. Somkia felt the cold darkness warm up. The world which was so dark was now warm. The voice was sweet yet firm. It was filled with love that was for him and only him. As the white tears fell from his face words came form his mouth "I'm sorry." before he fall to the ground. Unconscious form the over whelming power he had felt. Naruto went over to him falling hard before "somkia are you ok." he said. He was still breathing. A sigh of relief left naruto. "well I see I can;t turn you that easily." daisuke said. He walked over to naruto. Naruto brought up his guard. He wasn't going to let no one take somkia. "don't worry I won't take him but the only way your getting these beautiful girls back is if you defeat me and you can't do that know so good-bye." he said as he faded into the darkness. Naruto dug his sword into the ground and said " we will get you back Hinata Sakura." as he slowly lost conscious he fell to the ground for some must needed rest. Lost in eternal pain and regret the boys fight for the ones that make them smile and so them a bright way.


	9. the training

chapter nine:

the training

somkia waked up in a hospital. Looking around he saw that Sakura was be side him lifeless. He walked to where she was, brushed her pink hair form her face. Her eyes blank nothing was inside. Tears fall form his eyes. Late he had been crying more than normal. "its useless I can't do nothing why is it that everything I have disappears into nothing. I'm sorry Sakura I couldn't do anything for you I'm sorry." he said. His eyes red form the tears. He thought why wasn't it him someone wroth less to the world. A knock came form behind him and he turned around. Naruto stood in the door bandaged up. "somkia Sakai wants to talk to us. So when your ready come on out." he said. Somkia shook his head. As naruto left somkia said "thank you naruto without you right now I would be dead." naruto smiled and said "same thing to you." he walked out of the room and left somkia to himself. Naruto knew what he felt like he hide it for him because he need someone strong for him right now. Naruto walked into the room where Sakai was and said "he will be with us in a minute. So what is it you want to talk with us about." "well we are thinking about taking back the castle and taking out the lord." he said. "how are you going to do that." naruto asked. Sakai pulled out a map of the castle. "in the southwest part of the castle there is a hidden passage that we can get in which leads to a room just down the hall way for his room. We will sneak own way into his room and take him out while he's sleeping. Once he's gone the army that is out side will storm the castle and take it." Sakai said. Naruto looked over the map and like the idea but their was one problem "what about daisuke. He is unbelievable strong." he said. "i was thinking about that you and somkia taking him on. Even though you lost time he didn't have a easy time with you either. So I will train in something my clan uses." Sakai said. "well I don't-" naruto said before somkia came in and said "what naruto are you scared. Well I'm not let's getting going with this training you have in mind for us" naruto turned around and asked somkia with a look _can you really take him after what happen. _The more time they spent togther the more they understand each . "the training will be no problem and this time we will stop him and punish him for what he did." he said. Naruto stood up and said "you heard what he said lets get started." "please fellow me " Sakai said. They walked out to the backyard. "now this training will go on for at least a week. You'll be in a world where you'll see your inner guide you and he will teach you a new justus that is special to you." he said. "ok well lets get started than" somkia said. Naruto sat down and looked at the blue sky "somkia look up and see are limits." he said. Somkia looked up and the sky the vast sky that reached for miles and never stop. "yeah they can't touch us bro." somkia said as he sat next to naruto. "ok well I get started." Sakai said. He placed his hands on the boy's head and said "i see what is unseen. I feel what can't be felt. I hear the wind voice that is silent but strong. I call the guardians of these boys to show them the world they seek. A world beyond mine. The world of true life and death. The world of gods both lost and found. The world within the world " he said as he took his hands off them. "is that it man I tho-" was all that came out before somkia hit the ground. Naruto was soon after them. The black and white charkra that was around in the fight with daisuke came back and warped them up so no one could touch them. Sakai stared at them with dark eyes and left them in the back. Naruto and somkia waked up in the place they were when they first place they saw the dragons "aww damn why did we have to come he of all place." somkia said. "well we are you guardians after all." the black dragon said as he walked in front of somkia. "yes who you think was going to be hear smokey the bear." the white one said as he walked in front of naruto. "black and white dragon long time no see." somkia said. "well I knew we were going to see you but why here." naruto said. "what are home isn't to your liking we are inside of you." the black dragon said. "hey by the way what the hell are your names"somkia said. "well i'm yin and he is yang." yin said . "well where's yo" somkia said as he and naruto started to laugh."bad joke " yin and yang said. "well that put aside we are here to train with you can you teach us how to control that power." naruto said. "well the way you are now you cloud never control that the full power of what it ,but we can show you how to control a bit of it." yang said. "ok so how do we do that." somkia said. "well first you must understand charkra." yin said. " we already know about charkra it's a energy that is built up threw physical and mental training." somkia said. "yes but that's only half of it. There is also dark and light charkra." yang said. Naruto and somkia looked confused even more. "light charkra is charkra that comes form all the good feelings in life. Somethings you can't see. Happiness,peace,love, and stuff like that. It is very powerful in healing others and one self ,but it can also be a destructive force of nature. This is what you can control naruto. Threw light master which takes all the light you can take automatic " yin said. "but dark charkra comes form all the dark feelings in life. Pain ,regret, lonely, lust, pride, anger, and love. It is a very destructive power. It blow away entire cities ,but it also can heal to. This is the power you can control. Which dark master will take as much as you want." yang said to somkia. "what a minute love is dark I thought it was a good feeling." somkia said. "yes it is but it can turn into something dark and hard. You can love someone so much that it hurts you ,but your happy to be with that person even if it hurts you. It is a dark and confusing emotion." yang said. "the more you can take in the more power the you will have." yin said. "ok I get it but what does this half to do with the training?" somkia said. "because without this you could never achieved what we are about to teach you." yin said. "ok and that is" naruto said. "the one I will teach you is called drain blade. It will use light master to drain your enemy." yin said. Naruto looked lost yet again. "maybe it be better if show you." yin said. He disappeared into a white smoke and what stood before naruto and somkia was a human yin. He was a little taller than naruto. Dark brown skin color and jet black hair. He wear a white suit with a dragon on the back. His eyes darker than any shade of black in the world. "now you see that tree over their." he said. All of a sudden a tree appeared in front of him. "yeah now I do." naruto said. "Watch." he said as he pulled out light master and cut him self deep. he did a few hand signs. Light master began to glow a dim green. You could barley see it. He walked to the tree and tapped it with light master and the life was fading away quickly form the tree. It's leaves began to rot and decay. Until it complete was dead. Yin had completely healed the cut on him. No scar no blood no nothing at all. Naruto was in aww. "drain blade takes the life of anything it touches. But this justus is not easy to master. You tie it and see." yin said. Naruto took light master and did the hand signs he did and the blade began to glow that dim green. Another tree appeared and he attack it and was instantly sent flying. Somkia was laughing his ass off "you have a nice flight bro." he said ." oh shut it how come it didn't drain." naruto said. "aww because no matter what life will always fight it keep alive if you don't either understand it and feel it's pain or take it by force. This is to take it by force. Your will to live must be strong then the other you will always be sent back like a hurricane." yin said. Somkia began to laugh again. Yang smacked him with his tail. "ouch what was that for." somkia said. "because your training hasn't even began yet. Now let me show you the black fire blade." yang said. Black smoke appeared like with yin . He looked almost just like his brother attack his hair was white, his suit was black , and his eyes were whiter than fresh snow. "now watch and learn" yang said, he pulled out dark master and did a couple of hand signs. A spark flicked at the tip of the blade and all of a sudden a small black flame came across his blade. It wasn't big enough do anything. A metal slab appeared. It was at least 7 foot thick. Yang walk up to it and sliced it in half like a hot knife threw butter ,but it didn't stop their the flame began to eat away at the mental. Craving it into something. Yang took light master and guided around . It was like he was choreographing a sympathy. He than called it back into his blade. What was left was a small rose. The seven feet thick slab of mantel turn into a well done rose. "oh hell yeah I got to try this." somkia said as he took dark master form yang. " I wouldn't do that if I was you ." yang said. Somkia did the same hand signs has yang did. The spark flicked at the blade and the black flame appeared around the blade as somkia attack another slab of mental the blade didn't even reach the slab before the flame began to eat everything in it path. Somkia tried to control but it didn't work when the justus ended there was nothing left but dust. "the flame is a part of you go in and fear the flame it won't burn even a leaf and if you go in with anger or to strong of a feeling it will go out of control. You must learn how to fine a balance." yang said. "ok so how long do you think this will take to learn." somkia said "it will take you both a least a year to learn it." yin said. "WHAT!!!" they both said. "we only have a week." "relax time is different here one week equals a year so lets get started." yang said as he made a forest apprehend and a mount of mental for somkia and naruto. As their training begins the past try to hide is revealed to the eyes of love.


End file.
